Camping Trip To Marshlands
At the edge of the Marshlands was an area around the riverbank, which was ideal for a nightly picnic and swim by the moonlight. It was not only a peaceful place far from the more crowded spots around the beach, but it was also safe too: no alligators or leeches were around that part of the swampiest district in the whole city. What a peaceful sight that spot was during that night. Besides a few sounds from the wilderness, it was as quiet as a forest could get. Amidst the vined trees and swampy terrain, fireflies flew around the area as a small campfire was burning by the river. It belonged to none other than Nick Wilde and his lovely girlfriend, Judy Hopps, who were on a romantic weekend getaway together at Marshlands that night. They had chosen this place after hearing how peaceful and fitting for a getaway like that it was. Nick also was interested in seeing some rare birds that had been rumored to fly in this place. Being the loving and adventurous couple that they were, the fox and the rabbit liked to try out all sorts of different settings for their dates. Judy especially loved to camp out with her boyfriend in the wilderness, since she always had a fondness for the peace and harmony of the nature around them. Nick had just set up a tent under a large tree, and gotten the campfire ready as well, while Judy was taking a dip in the water. He couldn´t wait to make some s´mores that they could share together; Judy had taught him to make them during their first camping trip a long time ago. “Care to take a break, darling? The campfire´s ready for our supper”, Nick asked. Judy emerged back to the surface, with her fur all wet and a smile on her fair face. She wore her best dark pink bikini that matched her curvaceous figure perfectly. “Sure, I was already feeling hungry”, she said as she left the water, joining her fox by the campfire. The rabbit still wanted to swim after supper though, but this time with him sharing the fun too. Nick took out the s´mores as well as a couple of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that they were going to eat by the campfire. As the food was almost ready, Judy leaned closer to Nick by the campfire, letting the fox feel the wet yet silky touch of her fur. “So…did you see any rare birds in here so far?” Judy asked as Nick handed her a sandwich. “Not yet, but I heard that this is where some mammals have seen a Cuban pewee, which is the only one I haven´t seen at Marshlands so far. I´d love to see that by myself and catch a photo of it”, Nick thought. Judy nodded. One of Nick´s favorite pastimes during their times in the wilderness was birdwatching and taking photos of them. The rabbit loved birds too, and was also interested to see what new species the fox would find during those trips. “Such a romantic atmosphere in this place. Lilies, fireflies, quiet sounds of the wilderness…I love it”, she looked at the scenery with admiration. “And the cherry on the top of that cake is here too, sitting next to me”, Nick smiled warmly at Judy, placing his paw on her bare shoulder. “Oh Nick….I´d love to hear you sing something sweet”, she said, pointing at an ukulele Nick had brought with him to the campsite. The fox agreed to the suggestion and took the instrument. In a few seconds, he started playing a gentle song he had composed in honor of the rabbit, who listened at it with admiration. Suddenly, as the song was reaching its end, Nick noticed something on a tree near the two. “Look, there it is!” Nick said quietly, in order not to scare it away. There it was, the Cuban pewee. The only bird Nick hadn´t seen yet in this area. He looked delighted to finally see it himself. “It´s so cute and beautiful!” Judy saw it too while Nick pulled out a camera and took a photo of it. “Yes you are”, he smiled at her, causing the rabbit to blush. The bird sang quietly before it flew away. After it was gone, the two focused back on each other. “It must feel wonderful to finally see something rare that you haven´t found before, to complete that collection. I know that feeling”, Judy said, petting Nick. “Indeed. Just like how I finally found something I hadn´t ever come across in my life before when I met you. Nothing in the world is as unique and wonderful as you are”, Nick looked at Judy affectionately. He placed his paws on her cheeks, touching them and her ears simultaneously. The rabbit closed her happy eyes as she clasped the fox´s paw too. “Just hearing your sweet voice beats even the song of the most beautiful bird in the world. They´re nothing compared to the voice of Sexius Lapinus, the rarest long-eared lovebird in the world”, he joked, causing Judy to laugh. Nick´s handsome smile and gentle touch also caused Judy´s heart to start beating louder. When she wanted to have a romantic night by the campsite that night, this was exactly what the doe had in mind. “Thanks. Would you like to have a moonlight swim with me in here, before we go to sleep?” Judy asked, walking a bit towards the riverbank. With the light from the fireplace reflected around her figure, the rabbit looked gorgeous at that moment. To Nick, she was already that with her ears, eyes, fur, rear and tail, but the atmosphere that night emphasized all of it even more. “Of course, my darling. Just wait for me. I´ll put out the campfire and get changed”, Nick said. He didn´t want the whole marsh to catch fire, so he had to put it out at that moment. In a couple of minutes, the fox was ready as he joined Judy. Smiling, she thought he looked good in his newest speedos. “I can carry you to the water if you´d like”, Nick said to his girlfriend, who agreed to his suggestion. She felt so content as the fox carried Judy in his strong predator arms towards the water. The night just got better and better for her. Nick let her go at last when they were at the river together. The two splashed water and tussled playfully there while giggling joyfully. The more Nick and Judy had fallen in love with each other, the more they had started to act like young lovers during moments like this. As they calmed down, the fox took Judy by the waist and let her lean closer to his shoulder. She draped her paws around his neck while nestling her chest against his. The rabbit hummed quietly while touching Nick´s cheeks softly, right before kissing him on the snout. Judy kissed him so passionately that Nick almost fell into a daze. “I love you so much, my sly fox”, she sighed in a sweet voice. “Looks like I was right. The sound of your voice does beat the song of any fair bird in the world”, Nick smiled before returning the kiss. Later, the two left the riverbank and got dry, right before they got changed into their casual wear and went back to their tent, closing it behind them. Even though there was only one sleeping bag, Judy didn´t mind, since Nick had done that on purpose. The two always shared the same bag, with the rabbit resting in Nick´s arms. Blissfully, Judy closed her eyes as she fell asleep. There they were, just the two young lovers in the wild, with nobody to bother them during their romantic camping trip. Just the way they both wanted it to be. It wouldn´t be their last visit to the forests of Marshlands, though. Category:Oneshots Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Summer stories